Forbidden Room
by Neko Espada
Summary: Two Arrancars sneak into Aizen's room and make total mess there. A story about Espada's small revenge to Aizen.


It was rather quiet in the corridors of Las Noches until the sound of someone's steps broke the silence. Two Arrancars went through the wide corridor of the main part of the castle. The first walked fast enough. It was clear that he was in hurry. The other Arrancar was walking at a normal pace. The first Arrancar turned to his companion and said longingly:

"Come on,Ulquiorra!Hurry!We don't have all day for this!"

"Is that you wanted to show me really that important?"-Ulquiorra asked.

"You will see."-Grimmjow smiled.-"By the way,did you hide your reiatsu as I asked you?"

"Yes."-Ulquiorra said wondering that Grimmjow was planning to do.

Soon enough they reached the certain door and entered the room. Grimmjow looked at the corridor to make sure that no one noticed them and then closed the door behind them.

Two Arrancars looked around. They were staying in the dark room with rather rich interior. A weak moonlight coming from the big window was the only source of light in this room.

Ulquiorra suddenly realized where they were and turned to his companion.

"Wait. Is this..?"

"Yes,it's exactly that I wanted to show you. The Aizen's room."-Grimmjow said.-"Surprised?"

"Not really. I can't see any sense in coming here. Let's leave."-Ulquiorra said heading to the door.

But Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra's hand and stopped him.

"Wait. We just entered here and you are already leaving?Come on!It's the Aizen's room after all!No one from the castle probably has never been here before. Aren't you interested at least a bit?"-Grimmjow said.-"Who know that he may hide here?"

"That a nonsense."-Ulquiorra sighed.

"Oww,come on!Others fear to even think about entering this room without permission!Isn't it cool to be here?"-Grimmjow asked.

"It's really dangerous to stay here and you perfectly know it."-Ulquiorra replied.

But Grimmjow wasn't going to leave yet. He started to walk around the room looking at everything with interest. By some reason Ulquiorra didn't feel like stopping him and didn't hurry to leave. Probably his curiosity worked against him this time. He did a few steps from the door and started to look around too.

"Hey,Ulquiorra!Come here for a moment."-Grimmjow called.

Ulquiorra turned to him and saw that Grimmjow was staying on the Aizen's bed. He stayed in boots right on the bedcover made of white silk of very high quality.

"What are you doing,Grimmjow?Stop that before we got problems."-Ulquiorra said.

"Relax!It all will be fine!Why are you frowning?"-Grimmjow said then suddenly smiled widely.-"I bet you want to try it too!"

In the next second he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him to himself. Now they both were staying on Aizen's bed.

"For what you did it?I am not going to repeat such stupid things after you."-Ulquiorra said.

"You are always missing all the fun. Hmm, maybe this will cheer you up?"-Grimmjow said and started to kick Aizen's high-quality pillows making many feathers to fall out from it.-"Let's see how Aizen's damn laws will prevent me from doing this!"

After these words Grimmjow laughed loudly. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand to attract his attention.

"Are you crazy?You will be heard."-Ulquiorra said.

"Oh,right. I'd better be careful. But anyway he is in the other part of the castle now. Can't you feel it?Nothing to worry about!"-Grimmjow said with a smile. He made a few steps on the bed.-"Hey,watch this!"

Grimmjow hit the bed with his foot with all his power. He repeated it a couple of times and some springs popped out from the bed.

"Are you showing off before me?"-Ulquiorra asked.

"No,I just thought that you may find it fun.."-Grimmjow said but then bed leg suddenly broke and he started to fall.

Ulquiorra caught Grimmjow's hand and didn't let him fall. Then he pulled Grimmjow after himself so now they were staying on the floor again.

"I hope that you already had enough fun here. Let's leave before we got caught."-Ulquiorra said.

"Leave if you want. I will stay."-Grimmjow said and continued to explore the room.

Ulquiorra felt a bit annoyed but he couldn't just go and leave Grimmjow behind even if they could be caught in any second. So Ulquiorra decided to wait a bit more until Grimmjow will finally stop fooling around.

Grimmjow went to a big wardrobe made of partridge-wood and started to rummage in it. Suddenly he cried with joy:

"Hey,just look what I found!Who could thought?That a pervy man!"

Ulquiorra's eyebrows slowly went up. But then Grimmjow turned to him and smiled widely.

"Just kidding!I thought it will catch your attention."-Grimmjow said.

Then he went to a big stone couch and jumpeded on it. He sat on the back of the couch and started to shake it. Stone gave a crack and couch fell apart. But before that Grimmjow jumped away. He accidentally hit the rack with beautiful vase on it. In a result vase fell on the floor and shattered to pieces.

"Oops. This time it wasn't on purpose. I swear!"-Grimmjow said smiling.

"Are you happy now?Someone could hear it. Let's leave before it's too late."-Ulquiorra said.

"Oh,just wait a bit more. I think there are still many things that need to be 'put on its place'."-Grimmjow said with a smile but then he noticed Ulquiorra's unpleased glance.-"What?It was just a joke."

Ulquiorra wanted to say something but Grimmjow pulled him after himself to the balcony. They looked at the desert from it.

"Damn!He has a rather nice view from his window!"-Grimmjow said.

"We don't have time to watch at the landscape. We will be caught soon."-Ulquiorra warned.

Grimmjow put his arm on Ulquiorra's shoulder and asked seriously:

"Do you scared of Aizen?"

"No. I..."-Ulquiorra replied.

"Don't worry about it!One day I will slit his throat!And maybe you will join me too?"-Grimmjow said joyfully and tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder.

"Grimmjow."-Ulquiorra said.

"What?"

"Give me a hand."-Ulquiorra said.

"Huh?Ok."-Grimmjow said a bit surprised and reached out his hand.

In the next moment Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him after himself.

"Come on."-Ulquiorra said pulling Grimmjow to the door. He has already tired of waiting and wasn't going to watch at Grimmjow's foolery anymore.

"What?We are leaving already?And it's when I just started to have fun!"-Grimmjow said with disappointed voice but did not resist.

They left the room and were staying in the corridor when they suddenly heard the steps and voices. It was heard from the nearby corridor just in front of them.

"Quick!"-Grimmjow said, pushing Ulquiorra around the corner, and then hid there too.

They huddled to the wall and didn't move. Here they couldn't be seen from the main corridor.

Steps became closer and two Arrancars heard how Aizen and Tousen reached the room and entered it. Soon enough two friends heard Tousen's indignant voice.

"Let's leave while they are busy."-Ulquiorra whispered.

They headed to the small side corridor from which they came before. But then suddenly Ulquiorra realized that Grimmjow wasn't following him. He turned around and saw that Grimmjow was staying near the corner of the small corridor. From where he could be easily seen if Aizen or Tousen would leave the room.

"What are you doing?"-Ulquiorra surprised.

Grimmjow only smiled and started to watch at the Aizen's room door with attention ready to escape in any second if someone will leave the room. He just wanted to tease Ulquiorra a bit.

"Why he like to play with fire so much?"-Ulquiorra thought.

Ulquiorra started to worry and tried to lead Grimmjow away from this dangerous corridor but Arrancar only waved away from him.

"No worries!All will be ok."-Grimmjow whispered but then door to Aizen's room suddenly creaked.-"Run!"

They used Sonido and finally left dangerous area. They arrived to Ulquiorra's room. Two Arrancars were breathing a bit heavily.

"That was close!"-Grimmjow smiled.-"Can I stay in your room?I think it will be safer. I hope you don't mind."

Suddenly door behind them opened and two Arrancars froze on the spot.

"Huh?What's wrong?"-black cat in Arrancar outfit asked.

Two Arrancars breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn it,Kitto!What the hell you are creeping up?"-Grimmjow said.

"Did something happen?I was sleeping and probably missed something important."-cat said.

"Yeah,kind of."-Grimmjow said.

On the next day Aizen gathered all the Espadas in the throne room. He looked down upon them and smiled.

"My dear Espada,I called you here for a small business."-Aizen said.

Tousen explained what happened yesterday in Aizen's room. Espadas started to whisper discussing the event.

"Of course I am not accusing any of you. But.."-Aizen made a pause.-"..if it will turn out that someone of you has an involvement into this case then he should be ready for consequences. I hope all of you understood it. Am I right?"

In the next second air started to tremble because of Aizen's reiatsu. So everyone understood the warning very well. Then Aizen allowed Espada to go. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow already were near the exit of the throne room when Tousen suddenly appeared near Ulquiorra and took something from his jacket. It was a tiny feather from Aizen's pillow.

"Aizen-sama,please look at this!"-Tousen said showing the evidence.

"What is it,Kaname?"-Aizen looked at feather and recognized it.-"Ho~ How interesting. How can you explain this,Ulquiorra?"

Aizen was looking right at Ulquiorra and was waiting for his answer. Grimmjow was not far away from them and has already prepared for a fight. But then suddenly Gin appeared in the room. He brought Wonderwais with him. Boy Arrancar was all covered with feathers from the same pillow.

"I think I found our culprit,Aizen-taicho."-Gin said.-"Looks like he sneaked into the room and played there for a while. These feathers are now floating around the whole castle."

"Oh,I see. This really makes sense."-Aizen said.-"Well,I don't think that we should blame Wonderwais for that. After all he is a special experiment and not very stable yet. I expect that you will watch after him more attentive from now on,Kaname."

Aizen and Tousen left the room and two Arrancars could finally relax. They headed to the exit too. When they went near Gin,Ulquiorra said 'thank you' in a low voice and pushed Grimmjow, making him to thank Gin too.

"Try not to get into trouble anymore."-Gin said and left.

Two Arrancars went through the corridor.

"That was really close!"-Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra suddenly stopped so did Grimmjow.

"Promise me that you will never do such stupid thing again."-Ulquiorra said seriously looking right at Grimmjow.

"Ok, ok. I promise. Of course I won't do that again. I am never repeating such things. I think next time we will visit Tousen's room. What?I was just kidding and you know it!"-Grimmjow said and laughed loudly after that.


End file.
